ketidak yakinan
by TomatNyamsTomato
Summary: aku menyukainya tetapi sepertinya dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku begitu menurutku. tapi ternyata...


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning : ooc, typo(s) dan sebagainya jadi jangan heran, dan sedikit yaoi -_-**

**Drabble**

**Pair : Midorima-Kise**

.

.

Aku tahu menyukainya adalah perbuatan yang bodoh. Namun sampai kapan pun mungkin aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Rambutnya yang hijau, three point shootnya yang begitu khas, apapun yang dia suka pasti aku juga akan menyukainya. Mungkin juga saat ini aku benar-benar gila olehnya. Tetapi apa dia akan menyukaiku? Apa dia akan menyukai seorang yang lemah dan tak sehebat bila dibanding dengannya? Sepertinya tidak, sangat disayangkan. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa aku masih mengharapkannya. Dan juga aku lumayan dekat dengannya, karena aku adalah sahabtnya. Setidaknya aku masih punya hubungan itu.

.

.

Aku menyisir rambut kuningku, setelah itu langsung menuju ruang makan. Aku malas sarapan hari ini, jadi aku hanya membawa roti berselai coklat itu ke sekolah. Lalu aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan bola basket di tanganku untuk dimainkan sambil berjalan.

"Pagi Kise!" Sapa sahabatku, Midorima.

"Pagi, jarang sekali kau berangkat sekolah lewat sini?"

"Aku mau membeli alat tulis, dan tokonya harus melewati jalan ini."

"Bukankah di dekat sekolahmu ada?"

"Mereka sedang tidak buka."

"Oh begitu. Kau membawa boneka kucing? Lucu sekali."

"Iya, ini benda keberuntunganku, ahaha."

"Haha, selalu berbeda tiap harinya."

"Iya, memang begitu."

Kise tersenyum. "Eh iya, apa setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?" Tanya si rambut hijau itu.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo kita bermain basket."

"1on1?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah kuusahakan datang, di lapangan dekat taman, kan?"

"Benar."

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang SMA Kaijo, "Okay, sampai jumpa lagi ya, aku mau masuk ke sekolahku."

"Iya, berhati-hatilah."

"Baik, kau juga." Kise melambaikan tangan pada Midorima. Sahabatnya itu membalas lambaiannya dan tersenyum. Lalu Midorima membeli alat tulis yang ia perlukan setelah itu kembali ke sekolahnya.

.

.

Di SMA Kaijo..~

Saat Kise sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya..~

"Hei, hari ini kau terlihat lebih ceria, apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Kasamatsu, sepertinya ia sedikit curiga.

"Tidak ada, bukankah aku selalu ceria setiap hari? Hahah."

"Terserah kau saja, deh."

Dalam hati Kise berkata 'sebenarnya hari ini aku lebih senang, Kasamatsu. Hanya karena bertemu Midorimacchi tadi. Biarpun sepele sih.' Katanya sambil melamun.

"Hei? Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" Kasamatsu bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah sudahlah, kau banyak bertanya." Kise menjawabnya sambil menyengir.

Kegiatan belajar di SMA Kaijo maupun Shutoku berjalan seperti biasa. Sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi tiga kali menandakan saatnya untuk pulang. Tentu saja Kise langsung menuju lapangan taman karena ada janji dengan Midorima untuk bermain basket. Namun, di perjalanan menuju lapangan tersebut, ia bertemu dengan Akashi. "Hai Kise! Lama tidak bertemu." Akashi menyapa Kise.

"Hai juga Akashicchi, hanya beberapa bulan saja kita tidak bertemu."

"Menurutku itu waktu yang lama, oh ya kau terlihat terburu-buru tadi. Apa kau ingin menuju ke suatu tempat?"

"Iya, aku akan menuju lapangan di dekat taman. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Oo begitu. Aku sedang mencari makanan disekitar sini."

"Apa sudah ketemu?"

"Belum, padahal aku lapar sekali."

"Haha tetaplah mencari."

"Iya, apa kau menuju lapangan taman karena janji?"

"Benar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, dengan siapa?"

"Midorimacchi."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Kita hanya bersahabat."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, itu be-benar."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kau harus meyakininya!" Kise memaksa.

"Tidak, kau menyukainya."

"A-apa maksudmu? Dia lelaki dan aku-pun juga lelaki tidak mungkin kalau—"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kau menyukainya. Aku bisa mengetahuinya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau salah tingkah, dan itu menandakan kalau kau, memang menyukainya."

"Tidak akan selalu begitu, aku hanya lelah, benar."

"Kau hanya membuat alibi. Ayolah jujur saja, hanya aku aku yang tau."

"Tidak akan semudah itu kau mengetahuinya."

"Bisa saja aku mengetahuinya dengan semudah itu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepadamu."

"Kau akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepadaku."

"Baik, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya ke orang lain, siapapun itu." Kise terlihat pasrah.

"Iya, aku berjanji." Akashi mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tanda bahwa ia sudah berjanji.

"Yah, memang sih aku menyukainya."

"Apa kubilang, ngomong-ngomong tadi itu aku tidak serius berjanji."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar berjanji padamu."

"Maksudmu kau akan mengatakan hak ini pada orang lain?!" Nada bicara Kise naik.

"Yah begitulah, hei sepertinya ada yang jual makanan disebelah sana, daah haha!" Akashi kabur dari Kise. "Heii Akashicchi kembali, kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada orang laiin!" Kise berteriak sekeras mungkin yang dia bisa. Namun, Akashi sudah pergi lumayan jauh dan mungkin tidak mendengar teriakan Kise. "Aah bodoh sekali aku tadi, kenapa aku bisa dengan begitu mudahnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya?! Akashicchi menyebalkan!" Kise sangat amat menyesali kejadian tadi.

Sementara itu, Kise melanjutkan jalannya menuju lapangan taman dengan penyesalan yang masih ia rasakan. Diwaktu yang sama Akashi menemui Midorima.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu sekarang." Akashi terlihat senang, mungkin ada maksud tertentu, "Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Biar kutebak, kau akan pergi menuju lapangan yang ada di taman, karena ada janji dengan Kise, kan?"

"Ya begitulah, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinuya?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku ini peramal yang handal. Lalu apa ramalanmu hari ini? Dengan boneka kucing yang kau bawa itu, apa keberuntunganmu?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau mencurigakan."

"Cepat jawab!" Akashi memaksa Midorima untuk menjawabnya.

Midorima menjada sedikit ngeri, "Eh iya iya, ramalan hari ini bodoh sekali, masa' iya akan ada orang yang bilang kalau orang terdekatku itu menyukaiku? Aneh sekali."

"Lalu siapa sahabatmu?"

"Hanya Kise, ya kurasa hanya dia."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia menyukaimu?"

"Eh? En-entahlah."

"Harus ada."

"Mungkin, aku akan—memelukya."

"Bagus, dah dulu yaa." Akashi langsung pergi begitu saja.

Midorima menganga, "A-apa maksud Akashi tadi? Aneh sekali."

Lalu Midorima kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Di lapangan..~

Ternyata Kise sudah sampai duluan, ia menunggu sekitar 10 menit.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Kise." Midorima meminta maaf pada Kise.

"Ah tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih, ayo kita mulai."

Kise mengangguk.

"Ayo kejar aku Kise!" Seru Midorima.

Namun Kise hanya melamun. Midorima menghentikan permainannya, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Midorima khawatir. "Ah tidak, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau melamun tadi."

"Benarkah? Tidak tidak, ayo lanjutkan permainannya." Kise langsung mengambil bola basket yang ada di tangan Midorima lalu berlari menuju ring dan mencetak poin 2. Dari belakang Midorima berlari. Sewaktu bola itu jatuh, ia langsung menangkapnya dan berlari menjauh dari ring. Dan... Midorima mencetak 3 poin seperti biasa.

Pertandingan itu berakhir, dan yang menjadi pemenangnya adalah Midorima dengan skor 56-47. Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba Kise ingat dengan Akashi, ia berpikir apakah dia sudah menceritakan apa yang ia katakan pada Akashi kepada orang lain? Lalu ia mencoba bertanya pada Midorima. "Hei Midorimacchi, apa tadi kau bertemu dengan Akashicchi?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Apa kalian sempat berbincang?"

"Iya juga, ada apa sih? Hari ini memang hari yang aneh menurutku."

"Apa yang kalian perbincangkan?"

"Ia bertanya tentang ramalanku pada hari ini."

"Apa ramalanmu hari ini?"

"Seseorang mengkatakan bahwa orang terdekatku itu menyukaiku, aneh sekali bukan?"

"Haha iya, itu sangat aneh."

"Lalu ia bertanya sahabatku itu siapa, dan aku bilang hanya kau."

"Ooh, tadi aku juga bertemu dengan Akashicchi."

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali."

"Haha iya, entah kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi."

"Hahaha, eh iya aku ingin bertanya padamu, aku tau ini aneh tapi aku—"

"Tidak apa, tanya saja. Asalkan jangan yang aku tidak bisa jawab."

"Ah haha iya, tapi apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Kise sangat terkejut 'k-kenapa Midorimacchi menanyakan ini padaku?' batin Kise. "Ahaha aku tau ini aneh dan bodoh, tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku kita kan sesama—" Belum selesai Midorima berbicara, Kise memutuskan omongannya, "Iya, Midorimacchi aku a-aku menyukaimu." Kali ini Kise mau mengatakannya dengan jujur. Dan sekarang gantian Midorima yang terkejut 'a-apa? Kise itu benar-benar.'batinnya dalam hati. "Ah Kise, bercandamu itu lucu sekali."

"Tidak, Midorimacchi, aku sedang tidak bercanda!"

Dengan cepat Midorima langsung memeluk Kise, "Terima kasih, Kise."

Kise pun juga memeluk Midorima dengan erat, sangat erat. "T-terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah menyukaiku, aku juga—aku juga menyukaimu, Kise!"

Kise menangis terharu. Ternyata orang yang ia sukai juga menyukainya. "Sama-sama, Midorimacchi!"

"Kau menangis, k-kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedikit terharu." Lalu Midorima kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kise.

Dari kejauhan, Akashi mengintip mereka sambil makan es krim yang ia beli tadi. "Bagus, hahaha!" Kata Akashi sambil tertawa yang sepertinya bermakna kemenangan, yang entah apa maksudnya..

_^selesai~_

Note :

Komentar dan masukan sangat diperlukan, silahkan review jika berkenan.. ^^

Ah iya, fic ini dare dari temanku, disuruhnya yang yaoi. Tapi, aku nggak terlalu suka sama yaoi, jadinya gini deh. Mungkin ini karena terpaksa. Hahaha maaf loh buat temenku itu.. ._.

**Nyams.**


End file.
